1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data management apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (‘MFP’) and to a data management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some MFPs that have the multiple functions of copying, scanning, facsimile communication and printing also have a function to accumulate various document and other files (i.e., data files) in a storage unit (such as a hard disk) included therein.
The data accumulated in the MFP may be backed up to a prescribed external storage device by the administrator.
Although not a technology for backing up data in an MFP, a technology to back up data on a client (i.e., a terminal) in a client/server system is already in the public domain.
If such a backup technology is applied in connection with an MFP, once data is backed up from the MFP to the external storage device or the like, it is possible for the data files to leak from the storage device in which they are backed up. In other words, even if the data comprises highly confidential information, once it is copied for backup purposes, there is a risk that the information may leak via the external storage device.